Etan Wiki:Introduction
The Etan Wiki is a free source of information about the roleplaying world Etan. The site is a wiki, meaning that anyone can contribute, including you. We hope that we can build the largest database on Etan around. Looking Around A better way to explain the Etan Wiki is to call it an encyclopedia. There are several ways of reaching the articles on the Etan Wiki and they are all designed to make it as easy as possible for you too see what you want to see. You can start browsing by clicking on one of the links on our Main Page. From there you will be able to click on further links to access information. All our pages are interconnected by links which allow you to go to other pages on other information. Another way to look around is to use the Search Box. Type into the search box as you would on any search engine. If you are not looking for a specific article or you just feel lucky, click on the random page button. Contributing Anyone can contribute to the Etan Wiki on any page! By simply clicking on the edit button at the top of each page, you can add some information to the article and you don't even need to be logged in! There are many ways to edit a page besides using the edit button on a page you like. If, at any point, you find a red link it is a link to an article that has not been created. By simply clicking on the link you can start that page from scratch! Once you have made your contribution just click the Save Page button and the information is saved and everyone can read it. Don't worry if you make any mistakes, someone else will sort them out and you can sort out other people's mistakes if you want. Before contributing, please read the policies and the style guidelines. It is also important that you do not use any copyrighted material. Please see our copyright page for more information. If you are new to Wiki editing, you can take a look at for tips and tricks to help you get started. There is also a Help link in the navigation box in the upper left-hand corner of each page. Why a Wiki? The idea of a Wiki is that everyone and anyone can contribute. Some people do not like this idea as they believe that it is too open and therefore unreliable. With this information in mind, there are hundreds of wikis including the wiki encyclopedia Wikipedia. We ourselves currently have articles! An important thing to remember about the Wiki system is that the genuine, good users far outnumber the disruptive users and that however much vandals try to destroy the work of the Etan Wiki, we can replace their damage with minimum effort. Don't hesitate to make a change if you see a need. Any kind of mistake can be easily corrected with the Wiki system. The founder of the Etan Wiki decided to make this project a wiki with the intention of getting all Etan '' fans involved. We hope that you will join us and help us make this a database to be proud of. 'Be bold!' Take A Look At... *About: A page outlining the goals and hopes for '''the Etan Wiki' *Copyright: A page about our policy regarding copyright. * : Wikia statistics. * : Click here to be taken to a random page from the encyclopedia portion of the site. Category:Site administration